


Ария страдания

by Anonymous



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Ария страдания

Мне плохо, мне страшно, мне душно, мне больно!  
Скажите - довольно, скажите - довольно!  
Отдайте отнятые дни и рассветы...  
Ты есть, справедливость? И где ты, и где ты?

Наверх таковых не берут совершенно,  
Внизу им сейчас не нужны конкуренты.  
А мне бы уснуть бы, а мне бы в забвенье...  
Ты есть, справедливость? И где ты, и где ты?

Отчаянны все забытия моменты,  
Ведь я возвращаюсь в объятья темницы,  
В то тельце закованной в кандалы птицы...  
Ты есть, справедливость? И где ты?

Сквозь прутья решетки пытаются капли  
Пробраться в темницу, пути им здесь нету...  
И я умирать умираю от жажды...  
Ты есть, справедливость? Ты там, где нас нету?

Последним венцом минуты до казни.  
Я мало прожил, я мало что видел.  
Но в мире ничто я не ненавидел...  
Ты есть, справедливость? И нету ответа...


End file.
